Deception
by Twinkielover
Summary: Three Years before Rin and Yukio Okumura's adventures Mark, the newly appointed Paladin is crushed with a suspicious order to arrest all of the exorcist by a high ranking member in the Vatican. Now Mark must find out whether these orders are really from from the Vatican or if there is someone causing foul play. Follow Mark's journey as he takes on this task. ENJOY!


****THE CHARACTERS AND THEME PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY IS PURLEY A WORK OF FICTION. THE CHARACTERS AND THEME OF THE FRANCHISE BLUE EXORCIST ARE NOT OWNED BY ME. ENJOY! ****

**BLUE EXORCIST**

**青の祓魔師**

DECEPTION

**Location: True Cross Academy/School Gates/**

**Time: 3 Years before Rin and Yukio Okumura were born.**

The painful sensation filled him as he felt the blade that the demon welded struck him in the arm, causing a small wound that spit out blood like lava from a volcano.

Mark came to when he heard the sound of his friends calling to him.

"MARK" said Ryan, his friend, "BEHIND YOU!" He turned to see another demon rushing toward him to finish him.

Mark reached his sword, The Christ blade. This sword worked by Mark call upon it in a special summoning.

Mark tried to get up. Slowly he got to his feet but coughed blood on the way up. He bent down to grab his blade and held it in his hands with the blade over his shoulders.

"Time to get serious" Mark thought as he whipped the blood from his face.

"I humbly summon you Christ Blade, Infinite form," Mark said as the sword he held transformed into a long blade with a crimson handle appeared. As he brought the sword off of his shoulders he brought the sword up in an upward slash, killing a demon that was trying to strike at him.

"That's one" he said while looking up. The sky began to fill with a black crowd of large goblins that were heading right towards Mark. Sighing he brought the sword up to his face and swiped hi finger on the cut on his arm, collecting blood. He was about to preform one of his special techniques. These techniques require a little blood from the user. The user will take the blood and spread it through the sword. The user will then pronounce the special technique spell which activates the technique.

As Mark ran the blood across the blade he recited the spell which that he was going to do the move Judgment Blow.

"Christ Blade…. Judgment Blow." Mark yelled as the blade that he wields glowed crimson red.

Mark then jumped an oncoming demon and hurled himself into another just after he sliced the first one in half. He kept going as the illumination from the blade lit up the sky with all the demons that he has killed. The sky, which was formerly dark, began to become clear with as light from the sun peaked through. Mark Kept going until he finally killed the last demon, which he stabbed the sword through and let both him and the demon fall to the ground until the hit the ground causing a large cloud of smoke to fill the sky.

As the space cleared Mark's friends could make out a crater that Mark left as he causally walked out of it. Not soon after the demons retreated as the sun finally peaked from the sky which was covered by clouds. Mark was soon met by other exorcists and the other the Arc Knights who were protecting the north, south, and west, parts of the school entrances.

"Finished with those demons sir and they are all retreating now," Said Ryan one of the three Arc Knights.

"Good" Mark said. As the newly appointed Paladin he was set with the job of eliminating all of demons.

"Gideon, Richard, Joseph report." Mark said turning away from Ryan and looking to his other Arc Knights"

"Same, we killed as many demons as we can and those who remain are now retreating.

"Great," Mark said with a grin, "Arc knights take some exorcists and have the place looked down. That means anti demon sigils EVERYWHERE."

"Yes sir" They responded as the broke and started relaying orders.

**Time: Later that day/**

**Location: True Cross Academy/Paladin Head Office/**

Mark was thinking back as he remembered the promotion of a life time. He was brought to a confidential meeting by the Vatican a few minutes after the poisoning of Harrison Bradley; the former Paladin was possessed by a high level demon. He destroyed a lot of buildings at Cross until an exorcist who shot him in the forehead killing him instantly. This man was him. At the time he was a teacher at True Cross and was teaching sword fighting techniques for those students planning on being an exorcist class knight. Being very skilled and somewhat lucky he got promoted. He, as a Paladin was set with the task of relaying the orders given by the Vatican

"THESE ORDERS ARE IDIOTIC, DUMB, AND UNNECCESARY" Said a man.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO JUDGE THESE ARE THE ORDERS GIVEN TO US FROM THE VATICAN AND THEREFOR WE MUST FOLLOW IT" replied a man who Mark made out as teacher. The door to Marks Office Slammed open, awakening Mark with a startle and the angry man arguing about the orders turned out to be student named Devan Hunter. Devan a tall teenager of eighteen years old stormed through. He has brown hair with a streak of yellow through the middle, bright green eyes, and a red tone because due to his anger.

Just as he barged in mark had already drew his sword and had it centimeters away from Devan's neck which came close as he came running into Mark's office.

"I'm sorry he barged in," said the teacher who was following him.

"That's quite alright" mark replied with a stern face and the blade still to the boy's neck. Slowly Mark brought the sword to his side before he finally sheaved his sword.

"Anyways" said the boy, who was happy Mark sheaved his sword, "Have you read the newest order received to us from the Vatican?" Mark looked at his desk. Usually clean he found his common little stack of paperwork and on top a vanilla folder.

"Obviously not" Mark thought with a slight grin.

He took the vanilla folder and opens it. Inside was a paper with the words "Confidential" written on it and a thick paper with the seal of the Vatican on the upper right corner. He took the stamped paper out of the folder and read it to himself.

"**CONFIDENTIAL**

**VATICAN ORDER: 0029969**

**MESSAGE: According to recon scouts in the forest in the outskirts of the city rouge exorcist Johnson Hiru is organizing a cue to kill high ranking members of the Vatican. Orders are to kill him and his conspirators.**

As he read the names he noticed a lot of the students at True Cross were named in the list, one being Devan.

"THE STUDENTS HERE WOULD NEVER PLAN TO DO SUCH A THING, ESPECIALLY ME," Yelled Devan who was at the point of tears.

Mark knew the students here. There was no way that they would do this. Even Devan who sometimes is hot headed.

"If these are the orders I will see to it," Mark said hesitantly. For now I must have all the student put in the gymnasium and have the place locked down by teachers."

"WHAT" Yelled Devan who was getting ready to punch him.

"I know that you would never do such a thing but if these are the orders then I must investigate. I will get to the bottom of this."

"This way" said the teacher as he led Devan out of Mark's office.

"Devan a conspirator?" thought mark. Knowing the students here he knew that he was kind and understanding. There is now way Devan or Johnson Hiru would plan to assassinate members of the Vatican.

Mark got up from his office seat and hit a green button on his phone which was on his desk. It beeped twice before Ryan, one of the Arc Knights picked up.

"Yes sir," Said Ryan.

"New orders from the Vatican, meeting in my office now all Arc Knights," Mark said firmly.

"I will inform the others" Said Ryan.

A few minutes later the Four Arch Knights were in his office. Mark Shut the door and put a spell on the door that prevented ease droppers.

Mark showed the three men his newest orders.

"I know where Hiru is, sir," said Gideon, "he and some others on the list are at a camp just five miles north of True Cross. Shall I get them?"

"All of you shall. This must be done quickly, though I kind of doubt treason." Mark said slowly.

"What are you saying sir? Do you expect fowl play from the Vatican," said Ryan with worry.

"All I am saying is that I don't believe this is right and I shall look into it. Until then we will gather all the students and not report gathering them till I am done looking into this," Mark replied.

"We should be able to get them quickly, sir," Joseph said.

As they left on their mission to get the students Mark grabbed his keys and headed for the True Cross archives. He had to figure out who sent the orders.

In the archive room a list of recent orders is kept to assure proper actions. Looking at the list he quickly found the order and traced it back to Alphonse Hionna who is head of technology in the Vatican.

Time to take a trip to the Vatican" Mark thought as he walked to the doors of the archive rooms and shut it. He then put in the key for The Vatican Headquarters and placed it in the key whole and turned it. He reached for the door and opened it revealing the entrance to The Vatican Headquarters. Walking through the golden hall way with tall pillars he reached the doors leading to the court room and one to the left of him leading to the offices. Opening the door to the offices he saw a long hall way.

The hall way looked infinite as he started looking for Alphonse's office. He was stopped short by a large crowd of exorcists working for Alphonse. They were a bunch of tall men who were holding small machine guns.

Mark drew his sword as he ran into the crowd. As he ran he cut the muzzle of the guns as he knocked out the men with a quick jab to the forehead. When he finished off the last guy he peaked under the door to check if Alphonse was there and then back pass the highway to make sure no one heard him. Both the office and the hallways were clear.

Marked opened the door and dragged all the unconscious men into the room and then shut the door. The room was large with a long slender rug leading to a maple desk with small stacks of paperwork. The room was lighted by tall chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. On the wall behind the desk were a wooden cross and a picture of the Assemblies of God, a tall white church decorated with monuments and paintings, which he use to work at. Mark started searching every square inch of his room for any evidence of his latest order being made. Everything he saw was normal and was about to give up when as he turned to leave he hit the picture of Alphonse's church. The painting moved aside to reveal a gray object embedded in the wall.

"What's this," Mark said curiously to himself.

He picked up the painting and lightly placed it on his desk revealing a small safe. The safe wasn't locked and he opened it up. Inside he saw a pile of paper work one of which had a title OPERATION BLACKOUT.

Inside were plans that he made to have all exorcists arrested and then open the Gates of Hell to allow Satan to completely annihilate True Cross Academy.

"I need to get this to the judge," Mark said as he shut the vault and turned to leave he saw twelve guards with guns pointing at him and Alphonse in the front with a sheathed sword

Mark instantly drew his blade.

"Guns verses one guy with a blade, Yeah you will definitely win," Alphonse sarcastically said with a grin.

"Bite me" Mark said with a grin.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you." Alphonse said ignoring Mark's previous statement.

"Over my dead body," Mark said with a grin.

"Well that can be arranged," Alphonse said with a chuckle. "Anyways I have been talking with people and Satan says that he has plans for me and that I was very important."

"You sure he wasn't referring to someone else" Mark said as he secretly ran his finger into the blade cause a small cut.

"Yes and I am going to run down anyone who gets in the way," Alphonse said as he held up his hand to signal the men to aim right at Mark's head.

"Doubt it" Mark Said as he ran his hand through his Christ Blade causing his sword to glow red again.

"Christ Blade…Serpent Form," Mark yelled. The blade which originally turns into a normal looking katana grew very large and a serpent appeared on the blade.

"FIRE," Yelled Alphonse, "Kill that fool".

As bullets began to be fired at him he quickly moved his circle and the blade sliced the bullets in half and passed Mark harmlessly.

Mark jumped and slashed the gun out of the first guy's hand. He then quickly pivoted and sliced the next guard's neck. He then felt a shot pass his ear. Looking forward he saw Alphonse with a pistol that had smoke appears from the barrel.

"Die" Alphonse said.

"Not feeling it today" Mark sarcastically said as he wiped some excess blood across the blade.

"Christ Blade…Judgment Blow," he yelled. All of a sudden the blade which was long shrunk into its normal form but had small curves coming off the bottom of the blade like a serrated knife but longer. Mark then started emitting red light as he jumped into the air and plummeted down killing the remaining soldiers and launching Alphonse across his office until he crashed into the desk.

"Christ Blade…..Guilty Execution" Mark said putting the blade to Alphonse's neck. Guilty Execution is the quickest way to kill and opponent by having the blade which is surrounded by green flames pierces the enemy's body and any contact with the blade will cause to them to combust into flame.  
Mark raised the sword up to strike. As he brought it down Alphonse closed his eyes in terror but Mark hit him with the end of the sword, not causing him to combust but knocking him unconscious.

**Time: The Next Day**

**Location: True Cross Academy/Paladin Head Office/**

A Hearing has been prepared for Alphonse. Mark Watched at one of the viewing platforms as they decide on Alphonse's punishment following being found guilty by the supreme advisors. Members accused in Alphonse's list were released and school sessions continued normally. It has been decided to put him in jail for life. As Mark sat in his office alone with a cup of tea he looked over his new list of Student candidates into True Cross Academy. As he looked over it he read of some of the names.

STUDENT CANIDATES

Rin Okumura

Yukio Okumura

Rukji Suguro

Izumo Kamiki

Mark Sighed and slid the papers to the right side of his desk.

"Those are paperwork I will deal with in about three years," He said. As he thought about this cue from a member in the Vatican he thought nothing like that could ever happen again.

He then closed his eyes and dosed off.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
